liodenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sales Tree
The sales tree is an area on the Explore tab at the bottom, underneath the Cups Game. It allows you to sell individual items to other players at a set price. How it works There are two categories of the Sales Tree: searching for items others are selling, and managing your own branch. You start at the Search Items for sale page, and can go to your own branch (if you have one) by clicking a link at the top of the screen. Buying When you click on the Sales Tree page, you will be brought to a search box. Find the item you want to have in the tab, whether it's an oasis item, a decoration, or a carcass. Then, set your maximum SB price in the box and search it. There's a bug where the results don't show when you search, so just go to page 2 then back to page 1. Click the cheapest item, unless it's a carcass, in which case you may want to find the freshest if you don't plan on consuming it immediately. Buy it at their branch, and you're done! You can also see a member's sale branch, if one is owned, on their den page/profile. Selling If you want to sell idividual items, you'll have to buy a branch to sell them on! Buy a branch for 100 SB, which will give 4 slots to put items. You can add more slots for more SB, as shown in this table: Once you've bought a branch, you can add a name and a description. The name will show up on your den page. To add items, go to your hoard and click 'Use' on an item, then Put On Branch. Go back to your branch and set the price, then wait for sales. You can advertise on the Stockpile forum or Sales chat. When someone buys an item, you will get an automatic message. Custom Decors This is a new item that you can buy for GB - and use it to create your own decorations for lions, and sell them to other players! It's 1 use only to create 1 decoration. It will have 10 uses. While uploading, you'll see the rules, which you should get familiar with - and the decor will wait for staff approval! If it's approved - you'll receive 3 copies and will be able to purchase more for 3 GB each. If it's rejected - we'll usually give a reason, and you'll receive your Custom Creation item back. Note: you can choose to upload files for specific age, for specific manes, or universal - above, and below the lions, just like our official decorations! You can choose to skip some if you want the decor to be female only, for example. You can always update your item with new files for when we release new manes etc! In the Branch Sales page you can access all the info you need when looking for custom decors - from the specific information like "this item is for females only" up to previewing them and also managing your decors! Rules for Custom Decorations: The Rules Category:Explore